


egg

by yolk_sac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Gen, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolk_sac/pseuds/yolk_sac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peridot lays egg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. egg 1

Peridot awoke with a jolt to a strong pang in her abdomen. She couldn't ignore them anymore. For the past day she had been having intense muscle pains in her belly, no doubt relating to the eggs. She tried to sleep the contractions off, hoping things would return to normal, but it was obviously of no use. It had been a long time coming and today was the day. Her eggs were coming whether she was ready or not.

She was all alone in Steven's bed while he and the Crystal Gems went off on a mission. She had lied to them, not wanting to come to terms with her labor. She said she would be fine by herself, that she'd sleep until they returned. And so they left her, with no way to contact them and with no indication of when they were coming back.

Peridot whined. The pressure in her pelvis was unbearable. She shifted her weight in a futile effort to get comfortable. No matter how she sat the pain would not subside. After much tossing and turning, she realized she needed to make her nest in the dirt – now. She debated throwing herself off the balcony and crawling into a rock crag but decided against it as another wave of pain rolled through her body. She would have to lay here, in Steven's bed.

Peridot arranged the bedsheets to make a nest. Her instincts were telling her to dig, to push dirt aside and create a shallow ditch. Here, all she could do was strip the bed of its sheets and pile them to her sides. It felt wrong, but what else could she do? She tried her best to make herself comfortable despite the pain searing through her body. She propped herself up the best she could and began to push. 

Peridot strained and grunted for what seemed like hours but she still had not produced a single egg. Exhaustion began to take her. She knew she had to push the eggs out, but they just weren't coming! Peridot started to worry; what if her nest wasn't good enough? What if she was doing everything wrong? She started to cry. She wished that Jasper – no, anybody! - was there to help her.

Eventually Peridot could feel the first egg beginning to move its way down. She gathered her strength and bared down again, this time as hard as she could. The egg started to crown, it was nearly out! Peridot felt as if her loins were on fire, the burning sensation radiating throughout her entire pelvis. She grit her teeth and pushed through the pain. It hurt so bad but she was so close; there was no turning back now. 

Upon giving a final push, the first egg fell onto the bed. Peridot wailed out in relief and turned to examine it. The egg was similar in color to her gem, with darker green speckles adorning the shell. It glistened in the light, its smooth surface covered in blood and a clear, viscous fluid. Peridot brought her face to it, and without thinking, began to lick it clean. There was a sharp, metallic tang to the fluid but it didn't bother her at all. She was operating purely on instinct now. The world disappeared around her, all that remained was her and her eggs.

A loud chime followed by a bright flash of light filled the room as Peridot prepped herself to lay her second egg. She shrieked – it was the warp pad! The Crystal Gems had returned, and so had Steven. He probably wasn't going to be happy about the mess that Peridot had made in his bed.

“Peridot!” he called out, “I brought you something!” Peridot heard the stairs creak as Steven made his way up. She cowered in fear like a scared animal, afraid of what he might think of her in this state. Her rationality was gone now; all she could think about was the worst possible outcome. Would he be mad about his bed? Would the blood upset him? Would he ever talk to her again?

The creaking of the stairs stopped as Steven arrived at the top. He gasped and dropped the object he was holding, a small crystalline rock. It shattered as it hit the floor, the crystal structures adorning it scattering across the ground. He began to call out for the gems, but Peridot hushed him.

“Do not make a scene,” her voice shook, “but go get Pearl.” Steven did as she said, scrambling back down the stairs as quietly as he could.

A few seconds later, Pearl came running up the stairs with Steven in tow. She arrived to see Peridot, naked and scared, squatting above her single egg. Blood and fluid stained the mattress below her. She felt pity for the young gem. “Steven, please go,” she said, not wanting him to witness the miracle of birth just yet.

“I want him to stay,” Peridot said, reaching a hand out to grab Steven's shoulder before he turned to leave. Every muscle in her body was tense and aching but reaching out to catch him was effortless, a reflex. There was nobody on Earth she was more connected to. He would always calm her when she was sad or afraid, and she definitely needed some calming now.

Pearl looked uncertain and Peridot could tell she wasn't completely on board with the idea. She would have pleaded, but the wind was knocked out of her by another strong contraction. Egg number two was on its way. Peridot clutched Pearl's arm for support, preventing her from shooing Steven out. He was staying, whether she liked it or not.

Peridot bared down again, her face screwed up as she strained as hard as she could. She dug her claws deep into Pearl's arm, deep enough to draw blood. It wasn't intentional, she wasn't even aware she was doing it until Pearl recoiled. 

“Peridot!” She scolded, albeit unintentionally. Her harshness scared Peridot, who slinked back, ears flattened. Steven clambered up onto the bed, ignoring the viscera to sit next to her and hold her hand.

“You scared her!” Steven shot daggers at Pearl. “I'll hold her hand. You tell her what to do.”

Pearl cleared her throat. She was visibly displeased by Steven crawling around in Peridot's afterbirth, but she kept her mouth shut. She had already upset her enough. “Only push when you feel a contraction,” Pearl instructed. “And go slow. You don't want to tear.” Peridot wondered how Pearl knew so much about laying. She assumed it was because she was present for Steven's birth and asked no further questions. Now wasn't the time for backstory, anyway. She did as Pearl told her to, squeezing Steven's hand as her next egg fell onto the bed below.

“Just like that,” Pearl said, her voice tender. “Good girl, Peridot.”

\--

Peridot had laid seven eggs, each one exhausting her more than the previous. Still, she wasn't done yet. She could feel a final egg inside her, and it was stubborn. Pearl had assumed it was large, or irregularly shaped, and that's why it wasn't making its way out. Peridot didn't care why, she just knew she wanted this process to be over with. Tentatively, she inserted one finger to feel for it. It was out of her reach. Peridot noticed her finger was stained bright blue with her blood upon withdrawing it. She didn't realize just how much blood she lost. It was no wonder she was feeling lightheaded. Peridot moaned and collapsed into Steven's arms. “I'm so tired,” she whined. “I can't do this anymore.”

“You're almost done. You can't give up now,” Steven reassured her. He gave her a gentle squeeze on the hand. Her second wind.

Peridot mustered all the energy she could and bared down. Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to force the last egg out. She could feel it moving, albeit slowly. Her muscles were screaming for rest as she put all her effort into laying her last egg. She shook and panted, whimpering as the egg started to crown. Using the last of her energy, Peridot forcefully pushed it out. The egg landed on the bed, followed by a large splash of fluid. Peridot collapsed. She was too tired to lick this one clean. 

Eight eggs. Peridot had laid eight eggs. Too many for a first clutch, especially for a gem as lithe as Peridot. But despite the struggle, Peridot was happy. Before passing out, Peridot curled her body around her clutch. She knew it was something she had to do. She had to keep them warm. It was instinct.


	2. egg 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egg two electric boogaloo

Pearl was the first one up and about the next day. She had decided to bring Peridot some tea to help soothe her from the previous night. Seeing the young gem in pain broke her heart. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had grown quite fond of Peridot.

Pearl carried the cup of tea to where Peridot made her nest. She heard her talking, but to whom? Steven was asleep. Quietly, Pearl tiptoed to where she could hear Peridot more clearly. What if Jasper had come back? She couldn’t take any chances.

“Hello. Good morning,” Peridot said and tapped on one of her eggs. “I’m so glad you’re out. Although I must admit, I do feel… empty.” She placed her hand on her abdomen. “I can’t believe all eight of you fit in there. I bet I looked absolutely ridiculous,” she chuckled. “It was worth it, though. It’s only been a few hours and I love you already. I can’t wait for you to hatch.”

She was talking to her eggs! Pearl found it absolutely adorable. She almost didn’t want to interrupt her. Who knew a gem like Peridot could be so maternal?  
“Good morning, mama,” Pearl greeted Peridot as she finally made her way into the room. “How was your night?”

Peridot jumped. Pearl startled her! She wasn’t expecting anybody to be around for a few hours yet. An olive blush spread across her face; there was no doubt that Pearl had heard what she was saying. Peridot felt embarrassed for loving her babies as much as she did. She didn’t know she was capable of such strong feelings. Jasper would have made fun of her. Luckily, Pearl seemed to understand. She smiled sweetly and handed Peridot the cup of tea.

“Best sleep I’ve had in months,” Peridot said with a smile as she took the cup of tea from Pearl. She lapped up a few drops like a dog before taking a sip proper.  She still retained her alien ways despite being on Earth for nearly a year. Steven found it funny; Pearl wished she’d hurry up and assimilate already.

“This was the best mistake I’ve ever made,” Peridot said warmly as she picked up one of the eggs and lowered her head to touch it with her gem. “I love them.” It was hard to admit but her heart was just about bursting and she had to tell _somebody_. They weren’t even hatched yet but Peridot felt a deep bond with them. She had grown them inside her and felt their every movement for the greater part of the year and now they were _out_. She could touch them, she could see them. She had never before experienced anything quite like it.

Pearl smiled at her. She had her doubts at first, but now she was certain that Peridot would make a good mother.


End file.
